


Sotto la pioggia

by skyearth85



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Italian P0rn Fest, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Translation Available, What-If, fanfic_italia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tecnicamente una What If: "Cosa sarebbe successo se Eduardo avesse avuto le palle di andarsene subito dopo aver visto l'andazzo in California".</p><p>Scritta per la IV edizione dell'<strong><a href="http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest/">Italian P0rn Fest</a> @ <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/">fanfic_italia</a></strong> per il prompt: <em>THE SOCIAL NETWORK Eduardo/Mark, sotto la pioggia</em></p><p><span class="small">Disponibile in <a href="http://slash-ruo.blogbus.com/logs/103222458.html">chinese</a> (tradotto da <strong>ruoecliss</strong>)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto la pioggia

Eduardo è appena arrivato alla casa californiana di Facebook, dopo aver aspettato per un'ora che Mark lo andasse a prendere all'aeroporto.  
 _Coglione_.  
Rimaneva solo da capire se lo stava dicendo a se stesso o a quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il suo migliore amico.

 _Eduardo?_ Mark ha sentito vagamente la voce di Dustin dalla sua camera.  
Si alza traballante: trentasei ore di codici sono stremanti anche per uno come lui.  
"Wardo." Sa di avere un sorriso un po' ebete, ma chi se ne frega, finalmente l'altro è arrivato! Che abbia finalmente capito dove dovrebbe sempre essere? (Lì con lui, ovviamente.)  
Ma la faccia dell'amico non promette niente di buono.  
Cioè, _lui_ è quello con lo stage a New York, _lui_ è quello con la ragazza e _lui_ fa l'incazzato?

Eduardo è stanco, bagnato fradicio e furioso. E depresso.  
Perfetto, una quaterna vincente.

Mark si sta scusando. O meglio sta facendo quella cosa fastidiosissima, da stronzo integrale, in cui si scusa, ma fa capire che in fondo è anche colpa sua, perché Eduardo _doveva esserci_ , perché le cose _si stavano evolvendo_ e lui correva il rischio di _rimanere indietro_.

A volte gli sembrava come se la sua unica colpa fosse quella di esistere.

Tuttavia forse Eduardo non si sentirebbe una merda se non fosse per la scena davanti ai suoi occhi.

Sean e Mark. Sean e Mark stanno parlando davanti a lui ("Senti, dovresti dare un'occhiata al codice di Dustin." "Ok." "Hai finito la birra. Domani te ne porto altra." "Grazie, Sean.") e chi se ne frega se stanno parlando di cazzate. Il punto è che... è come se Eduardo non fosse lì.  
Eduardo che si è fatto un volo di sette ore (più una di macchina) e ne ha aspettato un'altra all'aeroporto.

Eduardo non può fare a meno di fissarli. Sean e Mark sono... Lui non ha mai avuto una simile influenza su Mark. Il ragazzo sta letteralmente pendendo dalla bocca dell'altro, i suoi occhi stanno, cristo santo, stanno brillando!  
E lui si sente di troppo. Ma che cosa c'è venuto a fare? Avrebbe dovuto restarsene nella costa est.  
Non c'è nulla per lui in California. Non c'è proprio nulla.  
Raccoglie il borsone che aveva appoggiato all'ingresso della casa.  
Tanto Mark non si sarebbe accorto della sua dipartita.

"Eduardo. Eduardo!" Il suo migliore amico sta camminando davanti a lui. "Wardo!"  
Cosa diavolo gli era preso? Mark stava parlando con Sean, tempo di girarsi e quello era sparito.  
Volatilizzato, inghiottito dal buio e dalla pioggia.  
Mark l'aveva inseguito non appena aveva sentito sbattere la porta d'ingresso.  
"Eduardo, ma cosa diavolo ti prende?!" Dannazione, la pioggia è meno forte di prima, tuttavia si sta inzuppando la felpa.  
"Lasciami stare." Gli ringhia contro l'altro senza voltarsi e senza fermarsi.  
"Sei impazzito, ma dove stai andando?"  
"Me ne torno ad Havard."  
Mark sta per dirgli che era appena arrivato e tutto ciò non aveva molto senso, tuttavia quello che riesce a farsi venire fuori è un brusco: "Da quella parte c'è solo una palestra."  
Eduardo si ferma. Sospira teatralmente. "Mark, torna dentro, ti prenderai un malanno stando qui fuori."  
"Sì be', non sarei uscito, se qualcuno non fosse impazzito all'improvviso."  
L'altro ragazzo si gira, lo fissa. La luce giallognola dei lampioni rende la sua pelle ancora più scura, i capelli, per una volta flosci, sono appiccicati alla faccia.  
Distrattamente Mark pensa che i capelli in quel modo gli stiano molto bene.  
"Impazzito? Impazzito?! Be', forse hai ragione. Solo un pazzo sarebbe venuto dall'altra parte degli Stati Uniti solo per vederti e per poi farsi sbattere in faccia un mucchio di stronzate!"  
"Eduardo, calmati. Possiamo discuterne con calma al coperto?" Mark spera ardentemente che l'altro non abbia intenzione di fare una scenata lì, in mezzo alla strada. Erano le tre del mattino, nessuno in giro, tuttavia Facebook non aveva proprio bisogno di nessun genere di cattiva pubblicità.  
"Non dirmi di calmarmi!"  
Perché Mark aveva sperato in una reazione diversa? Perché era uno stupido, ecco perché.  
"Va bene. Va bene. Allora ne discutiamo qui, bagnandoci fino al midollo e prendendoci potenzialmente qualche malanno che potrebbe variare dal raffreddore all'influenza. Ma-fermo! Non andartene."  
"Che cosa ci sto a fare qui? Tanto tu hai _Sean_ , qui con te." Eduardo non ha mai, _mai_ odiato qualcuno tanto quanto odia quello stronzo figlio di puttana di Sean Parker.  
"Mi dispiace che non andiate d'accordo. Ma Sean è in gamba. Riesce a vedere quello che voglio creare e-"  
"Vaffanculo! Chi cazzo se ne frega di Facebook! Stiamo parlando di noi due! Del nostro rapporto."  
"Non capisco." Mark è scosso. "Eduardo, _non ti capisco_." E lui odia non capire.  
"Lo so Mark, lo so." Eduardo si sente svuotato di ogni energia.  
"E questo cosa significa?"  
"Niente Mark. Niente."  
"Odio quando la gente mi dice _niente_ e c'è chiaramente qualcosa che non va. Soprattutto quando lo fai tu."  
Eduardo gli si avvicina. "Vuoi sapere cosa c'è che non va? C'è che tu te ne stra freghi di me!" Il ragazzo stringe le mani a pugno, altrimenti _sa_ che potrebbe fare qualcosa di stupido. "C'è che sono geloso. Sono geloso di Sean, di Facebook, di Erika e di tutti quelli che hanno la tua attenzione. Mentre io no."  
"Tu hai la mia attenzione."  
"Non è vero, e lo sappiamo bene tutti e due."  
"Se ne sei convinto, qualsiasi cosa io dica non può farti cambiare idea, quindi questa conversazione è totalmente inutile." Eduardo gli sta dando nuovamente le spalle. "A meno che non sia una di quelle conversazioni in cui la gente dice una cosa perché vuole che io ne dica un'altra e lasciatelo dire, io odio questo genere di conversazioni."  
"Mark, io voglio solo sapere se ti frega qualcosa del sottoscritto."

"Io voglio- io ho bisogno di te. Qui." E' qualcosa d'irrazionale, Mark lo sa bene. Ci sono parecchie persone che gli sarebbero molto più utili per il suo sito, eppure. Già, eppure Mark vuole Eduardo. "Ti prego, non dire a Sean che te l'ho detto." L'uomo gli avrebbe messo il broncio, e il ragazzo non è dell'umore adatto per sopportare che sia lui che Eduardo facciano le donne isteriche in sincronia.

Poi succede che Eduardo gli arpiona la testa e lo bacia.

Mark si scorda completamente di Sean.

La pelle di Mark è fredda. La sua pelle è dannatamente fredda e umida e tutto questo non ha la minima importanza, perché finalmente, _finalmente_ ha Mark tra le sue braccia e i suoi capelli sono esattamente morbidi come ha sempre immaginato e la sua bocca sa di birra, ma lo sta baciando e le mani di Mark sono sul suo collo, sul suo viso e Eduardo sa che non ha mai amato e mai amerà nessuno quanto quel bastardo del suo miglior amico.  
"Wardo." No, non vuole sentirlo parlare. "Wardo, piove."  
L'altro ridacchia. "L'ho notato Mark." Gli scopre il collo, lo bacia.  
"Torniamo dentro, in casa." All'asciutto, dove possono togliersi gli abiti bagnati.  
"Io non ci torno in _quel_ posto!" E Mark è sicuro che domani mattina avrà un morso in bella vista.  
"Va bene. Ok." Mark ringrazia nuovamente il cielo che non ci sia nessuno in giro.  
Una mano di Eduardo sembra come intrappolata nei suoi capelli, gli fa quasi male.  
Il corpo dell'altro è come se lo stesse avvolgendo, strusciandosi contro il suo, e la sua mano libera sta scendendo lungo il suo fianco.  
Le mani di Mark sono appoggiate contro la camicia bagnata dell'amico. Sente i capezzoli sotto i polpastrelli. Eduardo emette un suono _delizioso_ "M-mark".  
Mark continua a baciarlo (il mondo sarebbe un posto migliore se la gente parlasse di meno e si concentrasse di più sulle cose _veramente_ importanti). Fa scivolare le mani lungo la camicia dell'altro, fino all'orlo dei pantaloni, da dove inizia ad armeggiare con la cintura.

Eduardo si stacca. "Mark, aspetta. Non possiamo, non qui."  
Mark lo guarda quasi confuso. "Ma io ti voglio ora."  
"Siamo in mezzo alla strada." Tuttavia sa già che cederà come sempre.  
"E' notte fonda. E poi, siamo in California."  
Eduardo ridacchia, probabilmente nella mente di Mark la sua frase ha un senso, ma non ha importanza, quello che è veramente importante è che il ragazzo ha appena scoperto che la schiena di Mark è esattamente liscia e soda come gli è sempre sembrata. E' un ottimo incentivo a far tacere la propria coscienza.  
Il brasiliano sente la cerniera dei propri pantaloni venire abbassata e le mani di Mark iniziano a toccarglielo sopra il cotone. _Finalmenteohmiodiotiprego!_ è una cantilena nella sua testa.  
Mark si ferma. "Oh, al diavolo."  
Eduardo lo guarda confuso, "Co-cosa?".  
L'altro non gli risponde, ed Eduardo sta avendo un principio di attacco di panico, finché non sente nuovamente le mani di Mark che questa volta glielo tirano fuori dalle mutande e _Cristo santo, è l'uccello di Mark quello che sta strusciando contro il suo_ e anche le sue mani scendono in mezzo ai loro corpi ed è una gran confusione e non è che Eduardo capisca molto chi sta facendo cosa, ma è anche tutto così dannatamente _perfetto_ che Eduardo non avrebbe potuto sperare in meglio perché Mark sta venendo avendo sulle labbra il _suo_ nome: "Wardo".

I due ragazzi sono ancora fermi in mezzo la strada, nessuno dei due sembra avere fretta di tornare alla realtà.  
Ovviamente è Mark, che non molla mai la presa, quello che lo fa. "Rimarrai qui?" specialmente ora che si è reso conto di quello che c'è in ballo nella sua totalità.  
"Non lo so Mark, Havard-", prova Eduardo, ma viene interrotto da un bacio.  
"Prenditi un semestre di tempo. Segui qualche corso a distanza." Mark si stacca completamente dal corpo dell'altro. Vuole che il ragazzo capisca che è serio, risoluto. "Ho bisogno che il mio responsabile commerciale stia _qui_."  
"Perché?" Eduardo si sta risistemando alla meno peggio gli indumenti, un po' perché è tornato in sé (oh mio dio, atti osceni in luogo pubblico!), e parecchio per non essere costretto a guardare l'altro. "Tanto non hai _Sean_?" sputa quel nome come se fosse velenoso.  
"Non essere stupido. Sean è l'uomo che ci serve in questo momento, che ti piaccia o no." Eduardo tace a quelle parole, ma si sta chiaramente trattenendo dal ribattere. "Ho intenzione di dargli parte della società. Un cinque-sei percento."  
"Cosa?! No, sono contrario!" Eduardo sta pensando di uccidere qualcuno. Non ha ancora deciso se Sean, Mark o se stesso.  
"Sei contrario a questa cosa solo perché non lo sopporti, altrimenti ti accorgeresti che è la scelta migliore. Sarebbe un ottimo incentivo, qualcosa che lo legherebbe a noi."  
"Allora non ci siamo capiti: io non lo voglio tra i piedi!" La pioggia ha smesso momentaneamente di tormentarli e paradossalmente in quel momento Eduardo incomincia a sentire gli abiti fradici. Molto, molto fastidioso. "Vedi Mark, la nostra non è una discussione! Questo sei tu che mi comunichi le tue decisioni!" Questo è sempre stato l'enorme problema con Mark, solo che non gli era mai pesato così tanto come in quel momento. "Credo che per il bene della nostra amicizia dovresti trovarti un altro direttore finanziario."  
"Probabilmente è così." La risposta di Mark è come una pugnalata nel petto.

"Ma non è quello che voglio." Eduardo riapre gli occhi. Fissa Mark, confuso. "Avrei potuto trovare i soldi da un'altra parte senza grossi problemi, ma volevo i tuoi, perché voglio portare avanti Facebook _con te_." Mark gli stringe una mano tra le sue. "Tu sei una persona brillante Eduardo, io ti ammiro molto, tuttavia credo che ti stai lasciando influenzare dalla tua antipatia verso Sean. Dimmi che rimarrai qui con me. Dimmi che cercherai di vedere il mio punto di vista e di non scartarlo a priori." Lo guarda come potrebbe fare un cucciolo che sta aspettando una carezza dal padrone.  
Eduardo è combattuto. Molto combattuto. Nella sua testa sa che è una pessima idea, ma il suo cuore, il suo cuore è sempre stato lo schiavetto di Mark e sa già cosa deciderà.  
Gli prende la testa fra le mani e lo costringe a guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
"Io voglio che tutti sappiano noi stiamo assieme. Tutti." Tanto sospetta che molta gente già lo creda.  
Mark lo guarda confuso. "Noi stiamo assieme?"  
"Sì, Mark, noi _stiamo assieme_." Eduardo scandisce bene le parole.  
"Ti trasferirai qui?" Il biondo non sembra interessato ad altro e questo dovrebbe infastidirlo, se non fosse che l'altro gli ha circondato la vita con le braccia e non sembra intenzionato a lasciarlo andare.  
Rettifica: il cuore di Eduardo è la _puttana personale_ di Mark.  
"Sì."  
"Va bene allora. Sì, stiamo assieme."

  
_Qualche mese dopo_   


"Mark!"  
Dustin solleva lo sguardo dal portatile. Eduardo è appena entrato nella sede di Facebook, dopo un incontro di diluizione azionaria e ha uno sguardo che non promette nulla di buono.  
Prende di scatto lo schienale della sedia di Mark e la fa roteare verso di sé.  
Mark stava lavorando con le cuffie da dj che usa di solito e non si era accorto di niente.  
"Io lo ammazzo. Io ti giuro che l'ammazzo!" e ha la faccia di uno pronto a farlo.  
"Chi-cosa?" Mark è visibilmente confuso.  
Eduardo estrae dalla tasca uno dei nuovissimi biglietti da visita della compagnia, fresco di stampa.

 _I'm CEO's Bitch - Eduardo Saverin_

Mark emette un suono a metà tra un singhiozzo e una risata.  
Eduardo non sembra apprezzarlo.

Mark non può che assistere impotente al fracassamento del proprio portatile.


End file.
